The disclosure herein relates generally to an adjustable stand for receiving one or more objects, e.g., door panels and/or fenders from an automobile, such that a user, e.g., may repair and/or paint the object.
Supporting objects (e.g., automobile panels) for repair and/or to be painted can be difficult. For example, surfaces of objects are often contoured and/or shaped, and as a result, supporting such objects without damaging the objects may be difficult.